For Never And Ever
by RainbowShelby
Summary: When Jeff got suspened Kelz left him. now that he's back what will happen? Will She Stay with boy friend, Chris Jericho or go back to jeff? Jeff/OC/Jericho rated m Just in case
1. Inro

A new story about Jeff Hardy! I don't know if it's any good so please review and tell me what you think

For Never And Ever

Characters:

Ke£Ωëy (Tink) Moore: Shannon Moore's 26 year old sister, she's known in the wrestling world as Kelz Moore. But all her friends call her Tink; because for 4 Halloweens in a row she was Tinkerbell. Her best friends are Trish, Mickie, and John Cena. She dated Jeff Hardy for awhile until he got suspended for drug use then she broke up with him because he had been lying to her about his drug use. While he was gone she found comfort in the arms of Chris Jericho or Y2J. Now that Jeff is back and clean Kelsey is torn between the love of her life and the guy who she was once in love with.

shÅÑñöÑ Moore: Kelsey's older brother, he wants her to happy but doesn't like the fact that she is dating Jericho. He sorta hates her for leaving Jeff when he needed her the most but understands why she left him. He, Matt, and Jeff have been friends for like ever and He and Matt stand by Jeff's side as he comes back to WWE after his 90 day suspension.

MÄtT Hardy: Shannon and Kelsey's best friend. He and Shannon stand by Jeff when he needs them; he has stopped talking to Kelsey when she started dating Jericho. He thinks that Kelsey is in the wrong by leaving Jeff to fend by his self.

ĴĕFf Hardy: Shannon's other Best Friend and Kelsey's ex-boyfriend. They broke up because of him using, but now that he's back and clean Jeff hopes that they could get back together. But when he gets back, the first thing he sees is Kelsey and Chris Jericho making out outside Chris's dressing room. He's determined to get her back so with Vince McMahon's help he jumps into a storyline with the couple.

ÇhrîŠ Jericho: Kelsey's boyfriend who treats her like a princess. He wants to be with her forever; but when her ex, Jeff Hardy, comes back into the picture some shit will hit the fan. He knows Kelsey is still in love with Jeff. But he wants her all to himself. So when Jeff starts a Storyline with them he's determined not to let Jeff get close to Kelsey. But screws up big time to push her away

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote of the Chapter: (LOL)

"For a minute there I thought you weren't going to help me." Cedric Diggory, Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire


	2. Chapter 1

Part oo1

Jeff's Return

-At the arena-

-Jeff's pov-

Me/Shannon

So what you're saying is that Kelsey might not be as happy as I think she'll be when she sees me tonight.

That's what I'm saying. Jeff you have to realize why she broke up with you dude

I know it's because I lied to her. I mean it's not like she's dating anyone. Is she?

Just don't be surprised if she gives you the cold shoulder tonight man.

What aren't you telling me Shannon?

I have to go, just don't be surprised.

Dude Shannon what aren't you telling me.

I gotta go see you tonight.

Okay see you tonight then.

*click*

I walk into the arena and walk towards my dressing room I shared with Matt and Shannon. I turn the corner to find Chris Jericho making out with some girl.

_Feel sorry for whoever that is._

They break apart and that girl was the love of my life Kelsey.

"I love you." Chris says to her.

"I love you too Fozzy-bear." She says giggling. They kiss again, and then break apart.

"Good luck in your match tonight, Skeeter." Chris calls out to her as she walks away.

"You too." She calls before turning the corner. Chris turns and sees me.

"Long time no see Jeffery." He says smirking. "Lots changed since you left."

He walks into his locker room and I hurry to mine. Once I get in I throw my stuff on the ground.

"SHE'S DATING JERICHO IS THAT WHAT YOU WEREN'T TELLING ME MOORE?!" I yell at him.

"Yo dude calm down." Matt says standing up.

"I JUST SAW MY GIRL FRIEND SUCKING FACE WITH CHRIS JERICHO AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?" I yell again.

"Yo Jeff." John Cena says walking into our dressing room.

"What?" I snap.

"Vince wants to see you in his office." He says then walking out. I shrug and turn to Shannon.

"We are not done talking about this." I say then walking out to Vince's office.

I walk to the door and knock and Vince summons me in. I walk in and I sit in the chair.

"So Mr. Hardy how are you holding up?" Vince asks

"It was all good until I came here." I mutter

"What do you mean?" Vince asks

"I just saw Kelsey, my Tink, making out with Chris Jericho." I say.

"How about we make your presence known to her tonight. She has a match against Trish tonight and you could surprise her when she wins" Vince says smiling.

"Like my music plays and I walk out like all big and bad?" I ask.

"Yeah like that." Vince says laughing.

"Thank you for this sir, and thank you for my second chance." I say smiling.

"No problem son. Now go get ready to show your Tink that your back." He says with a smiling, I blush and leave.

-The match-

-Kelsey's pov-

I did a flying tiger, with is like the twist of fate but off the top rope, and land on Trish knocking on the ground I go for the pin.

1…2…3

"AND THE WINNER IS KELZ MOORE!" the announcers say I smiling and jump up onto the top rope and wait for my song to start playing, but instead 'no more words' by EndeverafteR started playing. Confused I look at the entrance and watch as my ex-boyfriend walks out on to the stage.

"Congrats Kelz. I'm really proud at how far you've come." That deep southern accent says Jeff smiles at me. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I was back and I'm not going anywhere, trust me. I know you're with Jericho now. But I thought you had more taste then that, babe. I mean you can't be serious about him, are you?"

I grab a mic and look at him.

"You have some nerve Jeff coming out here like you never hurt me demanding me to love you again." I say looking at him. "Well let me inform you Mr. Hardy. I love Chris with all my heart and nothing and no one will change that"

"You keep telling yourself that Hun, but when you want a real man you know where to find me." Jeff says walking back then 'scream' by Tokio Hotel (my song) starts playing I make my way back to the back. Once back there I get interviewed by the blond chick.

"So Kelz what was up with you and Jeff?" she asks

"We dated he hurt me, Chris helped me pick up the piece what's there to know?" I say walking off not wanted to deal with her right now.

I walk to my brother's locker room and walk in ignoring Matt like I always do.

"Shan can I speak with you?" I say walking over to him sitting on the couch.

"In a minute." He says playing the x-box. I walk over and unplug his controller.

"HEY!" Shannon whines.

"Don't worry when you plug it back in it will be where you were." I say rolling my eyes, "now I need to talk to you."

Shan follows me out and around the corner.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me he was back?" I ask him.

"Because Tink, I didn't think you cared" Shannon says.

"I still care about him, Shan." I say, "I just wanted a fair warning"

"You still care about him?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"Yes Shan sheeze. We were friends before we started dating." I say rolling my eyes.

"Okay sure." Shannon says rolling his.

"Just shut up Shan, just shut up." I say stomping towards Chris's locker room where I know he was getting ready for his match against Edge.

"Kelsey?" That Damn southern accent says from behind me. I turn around and look at Jeff.

"What Hardy?" I say

"I just want to say I'm sorry." He says inching closer to me.

"What for lying or the little show you put on tonight?" I snap.

"For lying. I'm not sorry for what I said." He says looking at me.

"Don't worry about it Jeff. Just don't talk to me okay, I'm not ready to deal with you again." I say walking off. I walk to Chris's locker room and sneak in. I wrap my arms around his Baby oil covered body.

"Hmmm." Chris says turning around and kissing me. I kiss him back letting his tongue enter my mouth.

"As much as this is sweet, but you have a match." I say after breaking the kiss

"Man you know how to ruin the moment." Chris says but walks towards the door.

"Awww but baby. Just wait till tonight."

"Umm sound kinky, I likey." Chris says smirking at me.

"But only if you beat Edge." I say.

"If? Hun Please it's when." Chris Says smiling.

"Go get him Fozzy-Bear." I say

"I will Skeeter."

"See you back at the hotel I'm going to see how Trish is doing." I say walking towards the Women's locker room.

Once there I find Trish sitting on the couch watching the remainder of the show.

"You okay Trish." I ask

"Yeah Kelsey you didn't hurt me that much." She says smiling, "what about you?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be okay?" I ask

"Come on I saw your face when Jeff walked out." She says, "I'm sorry about that anyway."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. I just don't like the situation. You know how Jericho is with Jeff."

"Yeah I know that's why I'm worried." I say, "I'm worried he'll get all controlling."

"Hun if he does that I'll put him in his place." She says, I laugh at the vision of Trish beating up Chris.

"Whelp I'm going to head back to the hotel. Get ready for the kinky sex I promise Chris if he wins." I say standing up.

"I'll text you if he wins." Trish says laughing.

"Okay thanks." I walk out into the hallway and go to the parking area.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Quote Of The Chapter:

"We toons may act idiotic, but we're not stupid." Roger Rabbit, Who Framed Roger Rabbit


	3. Chapter 2

Part oo2

Chris's Present and Stephanie's Idea

Once at the hotel room I get a text from Trish saying Chris won. So I went and dug though my suitcase and found the 'present' that I bought Chris from Victoria's Secret and run to the bathroom to put it on.

About 20 minutes later I was dressed in a robe on the computer. I look up. Chris walks tough the door grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What are you grinning at Jericho?" I ask smirking.

"I won, so I believe you owe me something." Chris says still grinning. I stand up and let the robe slide off of my body. Chris's eyes get really huge and he hurriedly takes his clothes off so he could join me and my sparkly lingerie.

-Jeff's Pov-

I walk to Mr. McMahon's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." he says I walk in. "ah Jeff what do you need."

"A storyline with Chris and Kelsey." I say.

"That's already arranged, you really do love her don't you?"

"More then my life. She's what I thought of going though rehab."

"Well I'll help anyway I can."

"thanks." I say getting up and walking back to my locker room and grabbing my bag.

-The next week-

-Kelsey's Pov-

"Vince wants to see the two of you in his office." Shane says walking in on me and Chris Making out.

"Okay." I say getting up off of Chris and helping him up. We walk to Vince's office and knock

"Come in." he says I walk in to find Jeff looking smug sitting on the couch.

"How's my favorite girl?" Vince says motioning for us to sit. He only called me his favorite girl when he's about to do something I might not like, the last time was when I was put into a storyline with Randy Orton.

"What did you do?" I ask sitting down on Chris's lap.

"What do you mean?" Vince asks smiling

"The last time you called me your favorite girl I had to make out with Randy Orton." I say as Chris wraps his arms around me.

"Well my daughter had some inspiration last week and put you, Chris and Jeff in a Storyline together."

"Scuse?" I say.

"You heard me. Here are your scripts." He says handing us our scripts I read over it while Chris drags me out of the office. Chris throws me over his sholder and carries me to his dressing room.

"You do realize that I have to kiss Jeff right." I say, he stops dead in his tracks.

"You have to do what?" he says.

"It says so right here on Page 2. Kelz and Jeff still in Face to Face stare into each others eyes. Jeff leans in and kisses Kelz. Kelz pushes away from him and slaps him." I read.

"At least you slap him." Chris says walking again.

"Then you like do your little non-stop talking thing and bring him as your guest. And confront him on the fact you think he's trying to steal me back. Then Jeff insults your smarts and then you start fighting and I have to break it up."

"Wow." Chris says throwing me on the couch and getting on top of me. "Are you going to wear your sparkly outfit tonight?"

"No." I say smiling. "I'm not going to wear anything tonight babe."

"Even better." I laugh

"Yo Jericho, Moore your up next." Some dude says. Frowning we get up and walk to the curtain. I had a rematch against Trish and Jeff interrupts it after I win yet again.

-Fast-Forward to the match-

I ended the match with an octopus twist, and pinned Trish. Just as expected Jeff's music started to play and he walks out. He walks to the ring and gets in.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" he says. "Last week was just a little taste of what will be coming to you."

By that time I had a mic.

"Is that so Jeffery?" I say into the mic. He looks at me surprised that I talked.

"Yeah. And I think that since you've been dating Jericho you've become soft." He says smirking. I get into his face.

"NOW you listen Hardy. No ones made me soft and I'll prove it to you if you want me-" he cut me off by kissing me. I pushed him away and smack him. I touch where Jeff had kissed me. Just then Chris's music starts up. He comes running out and punches Jeff.

"Why don't you go to someone else's girlfriend when you're feeling lonely?" He says into the mic and grabbing my hand he kisses me as if to show Jeff that I was his and only his. Chris takes my hand and we walk back to the locker room.

"I love you, Kelsey you know that right." Chris says as we enter the dressing room.

"Yes Chris and I love you too." I say kissing him. He got ready for his little thing he does which I think is boring but I never tell him that.

"Whelp, see you out there." Chris says kissing me.

-Jericho's thing-

-No one's pov-

"Well I was going to bring out John Cena tonight but something happened tonight that I think I should address. So Jeff Hardy why don't you join me in the ring. But only if your man enough" Chris Jericho says into his mic. Jeff's music starts up and out walks Jeff with a smirk on his face. Jeff walks to the ring and gets in.

"You called Jericho." He says.

"Yeah I want you to know I know what you're trying to do." Chris says.

"Oh really do you?" Jeff replies

"Yeah you're trying to take my girlfriend from me. You think that just because for now you're clean that she'll come running back to you."

"See that's where your wrong my Simple Minded friend." Jeff says, "I trying to get my ex-girlfriend back. I know she's not 'running back' to me. I don't care if we ever get back together I just think she's too good for you."

"Excuse me?" Chris says astonished.

"Yeah, I mean she's so smart and beautiful. But you……. you think you save people." Jeff says raising his eyebrow. "And you wear sparkles. Wow that's very manly."

"Really maybe you should have seen what Kelz was wearing last Monday night when I beat Edge……" Chris says smirking anger flashed in Jeff's eyes.

"Oh really. If you'd seen what she did and didn't wear when we dated you'd be amazed." Jeff says smugly. Chris punches him and they start fighting. Kelz runs out and pulls Chris off of Jeff.

"Babe he's not worth it." Kelz says pulling Chris up the stage.

Once on the other side of the certain all hell broke loose.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Quote Of The Chapter:

"I get a really bad nosebleed." Viola/Sebastian after the guy ask why he has tampaxs in his bag, She's The Man


	4. Chapter 3

GUESS WHAT MY FRIENDS! YES I HAVE MY 'JASPER' BACK (MY LAPTOP) SO HERE'S THE NEXT ONE :-)

Part 003

Back At Home

-Kelsey's pov-

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CHRIS?!" I scream at my boyfriend

"What do you mean?" Chris asks looking at her. Jeff made his way though the certain.

"YOU WENT OFF SCRIPT AND TOLD THEM ABOUT OUR PERSONAL LIFE!" I scream "THAT WAS SO STUPID OF YOU! I DON'T WANT THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD TO KNOW WHAT I WEAR WHEN WE HAVE SEX."

"Babe I'm sorry."

"DON'T BABE I'M SORRY ME. I'M GOING HOME FOR A WHILE OKAY. I JUST DON'T NEED TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW." I scream walking over to my brother.

"But babe." Chris says grabbing my arm.

"Chris, it will be okay. I just need a break okay. From all this shit." I say kissing his cheek.

"okay." He whispers kissing me on the forehead. I walk over to Shannon who hugs me.

"Ready to go sis?" he asks

"yeah." I say. I grab my bag and follow Shannon out to his car. Matt was leaning on the door.

"Why's the sparkle princess here?" he asks glaring at me.

"Don't start Matthew." I say getting into the backseat I had to share with Matt. Jeff gets in the front seat and looks at me though the mirror. He gives that look he always gave me when we were about to have sex and I couldn't help but blush. I look away in shame, but guess what I looked towards Matt who gives me a knowing look. I look at him for the longest time trying to remember what happened to our friendship. Oh right I started dating Chris. I look down but look back up at Matt

"Matt I'm sorry." I say. He looks at me shocked.

"For what?" he asks

"For disappointing you." I reply looking out the window. I feel Matt touch my back but he quickly pulls away. I sigh and lay my head on the window and drift off to sleep.

-The next morning-

I awoke in a bed, my brother's spare bed. I get up and walk downstairs and walk into the living room

"Morning sis."

"Hey Shan." I say grabbing my phone.

_3 missed calls 2 from Chris and 1 from John._

_7 new text messages._

"Jeeze." I say checking my text messages.

_Hey baby-girl, call me I need to talk to you. *JohnCena*_

_KELSEY! Omg I think I'm pregnant…JK I just need to talk to you okay *MickyJames*_

_Kelsey it's Randy can you please call John he's like worried you're mad at him *Orton*_

_Skeeter I'm sorry for what I did okay just can we please talk? *Fozzy-bear*_

The rest were from Chris saying he was sorry.

"I'm going to call john." I say standing up

"Cena?" Shan asks

"No Morrison. Of course I'm calling Cena stupid." I say walking onto the porch

**Me/**_**John**_

_**Thank god Kelsey I thought you were mad at me.**_

**Why would I be mad at you?**

_**I don't know but ever since you and Chris started sharing a dressing room I haven't been able to talk to you…**_

**Awww John do you want me to move back with you and Randy?**

_**Well duh we miss our little whore….**_

**Okay then I'll see you Monday.**

_**HELL YES Randy did you hear that she moving back in with us.**_

_***Randy from a distance* HELL YEAH I NEED HER!**_

***laughs* tell Randy to keep his pants on**

_***Randy again* I'LL TRY BUT I CAN'T PROMISE YOU ANYTHING**_

***laughs again* well I have to go. Tell Randy goodbye for me and give him a big kiss for me too.**

_**Hell no!**_

_***Randy yet again* HA YOU HEARD HER CENA PUCKER UP!**_

_**Thanks Kelsey thanks a lot.**_

**Welcome! Love you. Bye**

_**Love you too**_

_***Randy* I LOVE YOU MORE THAN JOHN DOES!**_

***laughs* bye John**

_**Bye Kelsey.**_

I hang up and turn to find Jeff standing in the doorway.

"Cena and Orton huh?" he says raising his eyebrow.

"They're my best friends so shut up." I say pushing past him.

"Nobody's just friends with Orton." Jeff says

"Well I am. He knows I'm with Chris and I love him. Unlike some people I know." I say glaring at him.

"I'm sorry I just think you could do so much better." He replies.

"With who you?" I say, "Jeff you lied to me. I still don't trust you let. Chris has never lied to me."

"That you know of…" Jeff says looking down.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. He looks at me

"It's nothing….just ask him about Summerslam last year" he says walking back in. I take out my phone and call Chris……

**Me/**_**Chris**_

_**Oh god baby I'm so glad you called…**_

**Did you lie to me about the attack on me at Summerslam last year?**

_**You've got to realize babe that you were with Jeff at the time and we weren't together yet.**_

**But we were together when I asked you if you put Burchill up to it.**

_**Well baby at the time I didn't want to hurt you.**_

**You still should have told me I would have understood.**

_**Are you mad at me?**_

**A little but I'll forgive you only if no more lies.**

_**No problem I love you and miss you……**_

**I love and miss you too.**

_**When are you coming home?**_

**Fozzy-bear I've been thinking….**

_**Nothing good ever comes out of you thinking.**_

**John called me and thought I was mad at him because we haven't talk to him or Randy…**

_**And… I don't think I like where this is going……**_

**I want to move back to John and Randy's Dressing room.**

_**WTF NO! GOING HOME IS ONE THING BUT MOVING BACK WITH JOHN AND RANDY IS A NOTHER WHEN WE KNOW WHOSE DRESSING ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO THEIRS.**_

**Yeah my brother, Matt's and……oh.**

_**YEAH YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK TO JOHN AND RANDY.**_

**What are you saying that you don't trust me?**

_**I trust you fine it's Hardy I don't trust.**_

**It's not like he's going to come over and rape me while Randy and John watch.**

_**You're still not doing it.**_

**Why are you being so controlling?**

_**Because I know your history with a certain Jeffery!**_

**So you are saying you don't trust me?**

_**I'm not saying that!**_

**Well that's what it sounds like so bye**

_**Babe wait-**_

**Click.**

I stomp back into the house laying down on the floor and falling back to sleep. I felt someone pick me up and lay me back on a bed.

"Sleep tight Tink." I hear Jeff whisper kissing my forehead. I fell back to sleep thinking about the old days where it was just me and Jeff.

_Dreaming…._

_I was sitting at the computer IM-ing Jeff. We were talking about what Matt and Shannon were up to at the ring. _

_**2TheXtreme: so what are you doing? Kelsey!**_

_RiotGurl18: listening to Evanescence._

_**2TheXtreme: EWWW**_

_RiotGurl18: What Amy-lee is the best…_

_**2TheXtreme: I agree……. I'm bored.**_

_RiotGurl18: Me too._

_**2TheXtreme: Gayness…….**_

_RiotGurl18: Yeah…….*sigh*_

_**2TheXtreme: So are you?**_

_RiotGurl18: Hmm Am I what?_

_**2TheXtreme: Gay?**_

_RiotGurl18: EWWW No._

_**2TheXtreme: Prove It…..**_

_RiotGurl18: How?_

_**2TheXtreme: Date Me…..**_

_RiotGurl18: Wait, are you asking me out?_

_**2TheXtreme: that is exactly what I'm doing!**_

_RiotGurl18: Then Yes Jeff I will go out with you._

_The next night we went to a movie. We date for 3 strait years after that._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope you like. Rate and review please…..**

Part oo4

Pizza? And some serious IM-ing

"KELSEY!" I hear Shannon yell

"WHAT REJECT!" I yell to him

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"THEN COOK SOMETHING." I yell, I hear him, Matt and Jeff start laughing and after about 10 minutes.

"WAIT YOUR SERIOUS?!"

"Oh my god!" I mumble getting up and walking down stairs. I walk into the kitchen and look at the clock 12:30. I grab my purse and my cell phone

"I'll be back!" I say walking out of the house. On my way into town I called the local pizza place and order 4 pizzas. One taco, one meat lovers, one Pepperoni, and one cheese. I drive to the Pizza Hut and wait for the pizza to be done. They call my name and I walk up to pay.

"Hey aren't you Kelz off of Raw?" the woman asks. I smile and nod.

"I know you probably don't want to hear my input but I think you should go back to Jeff, the way he looks at you. It's how my husband looks at me and we've been married for 15 years." She says

"Thank you and I'll take that into consideration." I say smiling at her. I take the pizzas out to the car and drive home.

I walk into the house and put the pizza on the table. I walk outside to find Matt, Jeff, and my brother swimming in the pool. I stand in the doorway and watch Jeff. Remembering the night I gave my virginity to him.

"_Guys where are you going?!" my brother asks as Jeff and I run out the door. We run though the woods to the wrestling ring, Jeff had set up and picnic up on it._

"_Oh Jeff it's so amazing." I say kissing him._

"_I know." He says kissing me back. He opens the basket and pulls out food and we start eating._

_After we're done eating I punch Jeff._

"_What was that for?" he asks._

"_I don't know I just felt like abusing you." I say lying in his arms watching the stars. A few seconds later we were making out._

_I pull his shirt off, and he stops._

"_Are you sure?" he asks_

"_positive." I say kissing him. He gets on top of me and pulled my shirt off. And it went on from there._

"KELSEY YOU THERE!" Shannon yells. I look at him and punch him.

"Hey what was the for?" he asks

"I don't know I just felt like abusing you." I say not noticing that Jeff gasps at what I say. I grab some plates and put pizza on one and go to my computer upstairs. I get on and log onto aim. Matt was on so I decided to see if he was actually on or if he was just still logged on.

RiotGurl18: HEY SAVE SOME PIZZA FOR ME!

MaTtHaRdY: Why Should I?

RiotGurl18: uh I bought it!

MaTtHaRdY: So? I care why?

RiotGurl18: Matthew Moore Hardy there better be pizza left for me!

MaTtHaRdY: there is don't worry!

RiotGurl18: Thank you.

MaTtHaRdY: no prob

ShanTheMan: yay I love IM!

2TheXtreme: Yay your stupid Shan

RiotGurl18: Hey Matt who said they could join our love fest?

MaTtHaRdY: I didn't… did you?

RiotGurl18: No I didn't.

2TheXtreme: come on guys there's nothing else to do.

RiotGurl18: find a way to entertain yourself.

ShanTheMan: ……

2TheXtreme: I would but you're not here so I can't

RiotGurl18: get a life Jeff. *rolls eyes*

MaTtHaRdY: Jeff will you stop? You know she's taken

2TheXtreme: yeah I know……

ChainGangGuy: HEY BABY GIRL

RiotGurl18: JOHN!!!!! *hugs you*

ChainGangGuy: I can't wait till Monday!!!

MaTtHaRdY: What's happening Monday?

RiotGurl18: I moving back in with Orton and Cena.

ShanTheMan: YOU'LL BE NEXT TO US THEN!!!! *does a dance*

RiotGurl18: which reminds me John; Chris hates the idea so if he likes attacks you and starts yelling just come get me okay?

ChainGangGuy: sure thing babe.

OrtonMan: WHERES MY LITTLE WHORE!!!

RiotGurl18: RANDY!!!!! *jumps and hugs you*

OrtonMan: *x-rated*

RiotGurl18: Lol so what's been up honey bunches of oaks

OrtonMan: nothing much Gay Cheerios.

ChainGangGuy: you two need serious brain checks.

MaTtHaRdY: hey I like gay cheerios

2TheXtreme: me too

ShanTheMan: me too…….wait what are we talking about?!

ChainGangGuy: should we tell him guys and girl?

RiotGurl18: no we should make him suffer Mwhahahahaha*cough*Ha

ShanTheMan: come on guys! Please tell me

2TheXtreme: sorry dude it's up to the lady.

MaTtHaRdY: yeah because if we tell you with out her permission we get spanked

OrtonMan: not that I would complain….

ChainGangGuy: what he MENT to say was the chick will kill us so no.

ShanTheMan: please Kelsey let them tell me *down on knees*

RiotGurl18: hey, anybody know where Jeff went *Smirks…Hint, Hint*

OrtonMan: OH MY GOD LOL!

ChainGangGuy: that's a good one Kelz

MaTtHaRdY: whoa!

2TheXtreme: ha-ha really funny…

ShanTheMan: I don't get it………

RiotGurl18: LMAO

ShanTheMan: what did she mean?

MaTtHaRdY: dude look at the convo carefully then think about what she said.

ChainGangGuy: he still won't get it.

ShanTheMan: I said I was on my knees and she asked where Jeff was…………..OH YOU BITCH, YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME GAY!

RiotGurl18: AND HE GETS IT!!!!!!

2TheXtreme: hey she called me gay too.

ShanTheMan: well yeah but you know sometimes I wonder about you….

2TheXtreme: excuse me *goes to find Shannon*

ShanTheMan: Bye guys *runs off*

^ShanTheMan has logged off^

MaTtHaRdY: I better go save Shannon.

RiotGurl18: otay bye

^MaTtHaRdY has logged off^

ChainGangGuy: so babe what are you going to do about Jeff and Chris?

RiotGurl18: I don't know… I love Chris but Jeff was my first love and I still love him dearly but he lied to me…………*tearing into two*

OrtonMan: why don't just leave Chris and come to me?

RiotGurl18: Randy I love you but not like that. Our friendship means more to me then anyone else's

ChainGangGuy: hey!

RiotGurl18: you too John.

OrtonMan: But seriously. Whatever you do I'll back you up 100%

RiotGurl18: thanks guys. I really don't know what I'd do without you guys.

ChainGangGuy: we're here for you till the end Babe. Just call on us and we'll be there.

OrtonMan: dude do you realize how boy bandy you sounded just then.

ChainGangGuy: SHUT UP! But babe, seriously. I remember how you were with Jeff and you were radiant. I'm not saying you're not radiant now. It's just you seemed happier with Jeff then how you are now with Chris.

RiotGurl18: I was happier with Jeff because he trusted me and I could hang out with you guys all weekend and wouldn't have to worry about him calling me every ten minutes to make sure we're not having an orgy.

ChainGangGuy: oh my god, remember when you went home with me without telling Chris and he flipped out on me?

OrtonMan: yeah dude Kelz put him on the dog house for like a week.

RiotGurl18: guys I think he's going to be more controlling now then he's ever been….

ChainGangGuy: how do you mean?

RiotGurl18: I have history with Jeff. A long sex-filled history and he knows I still love Jeff.

OrtonMan: how does he know that?

RiotGurl18: he asked me a couple weeks ago if I still loved Jeff and I couldn't lie to him so I told him yes.

ChainGangGuy: so you still love Jeff?

RiotGurl18: more then I should be aloud. Do you guys know how hard it is to sit in the same with someone you just want to throw on the bed and rape?

OrtonMan: YES MAN YOU'RE KINKY. TEN BUCK CENA PAY UP!

RiotGurl18: huh?

ChainGangGuy: I said you're not kinky and Orton bet 10 dollars you were and you are so I owe him ten dollars.

RiotGurl18: oh lol. But cereal guys I don't know what to do.

ChainGangGuy: I know this sound movie-ish but follow your heart…

OrtonMan: what is with you Man?

ChainGangGuy: oh will you shut up the only advice you gave her was to drop both of them and sleep with you.

OrtonMan: hey that quality advice there.

ChainGangGuy: whatever stupid.

RiotGurl18: thanks guys for listening. I'm going to go find out what's going on with Jeff and Shannon.

OrtonMan: don't rape him….

ChainGangGuy: shut up. I love you baby-girl

RiotGurl18: love you too Cena. Bye

OrtonMan: bye

ChainGangGuy: bye.

^RiotGurl18 has logged off^

**So the IM in this one. The whole gay cheerios thing is based off a IM conversation that me and a group of friend of mine had. I love my friend lol. Shout outs to my best friends……………….**_**GAVIN AND Jesse**_

_**Oh and last chapter how Jeff asked Kelz out was how my Best friend Zakk asked his current girlfriend of one year **__**(I'm so proud of you Zakk and Sam)**__** out. I just forgot to mention that and Zakk about flipped when I used it and forgot to tell the world that he was the brains behind it! So there Zakk!**_

_**Oh and I'm running low on good quotes….because some people take them for stupid crap (ZACKARY!) and never returns them so if you have any really great quotes that are awesome please share! Thanx!**_

_**Peace!**_

**Quote of the chapter:**

"**Ask any racer, any real racer. It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning's winning." Dom: The Fast and the Furious**


	6. Chapter 5

Part oo5

Jeff's sees the light. But Kelz leaves him behind

-Jeff's pov-

I'm glad I didn't log out then I might have never learned this…

RiotGurl18: he asked me a couple weeks ago if I still loved Jeff and I couldn't lie to him so I told him yes.

ChainGangGuy: so you still love Jeff?

RiotGurl18: more then I should be aloud. Do you guys know how hard it is to sit in the same with someone you just want to throw on the bed and rape?

As I read that line over and over again in my head I knew in my heart I had to do. I had to tell Kelsey how I felt and I had to do it quick.

-Kelsey's pov-

I was getting ready to go out of the room when my phone rang. It was Chris I answer it.

_Me/__**Chris**_

_Hey babe!_

_**Hey Kelsey I'm so sorry I flipped out on you this morning and I thought about what you said, and I'm okay with you moving back with Orton and Cena. They were your best friends before you were my girlfriend so they come first.**_

_Oh my god I'm so glad you understand. You know how much it killed me that you were mad at me?_

_**About as much as it killed me that I haven't talked to you in like 10 hours.**_

_I love you. I'm coming back today._

_**Really! I love you too.**_

_Yeah I'm going to get on the plane in like an hour._

_**Then I'll see you then.**_

_Yeah I'll see you tomorrow._

_**Bye.**_

_Bye._

_*click*_

I grab my bag and start packing. After I'm done I make my way to the car.

-Jeff's Pov-

"Kelsey?" I say walking into her room her suitcase was gone and she was also gone. I run to the living room

"Where's Kelsey?" I ask Shan and Matt

"She went back to Chris." Matt says

"Why? We were making great progress"

"You call that progress?! We tried to make a pass at her every god damned chance you got."

"I'm sorry it's just every time I see her I want everything to go back to before I started using." I say looking down.

"We all do dude." Shan says. I look at him. "She's with Chris because Chris helped her pick up the pieces when you go suspended. She still loves you dude. She just doesn't want to hurt Chris."

"Then why did she come here this weekend?"

"To sort things out." Shan says, "You never gave her that chance so she left."

"I'm sorry guys." I say, "but I love her more than I love myself."

"We know Jeff." Matt says, "She needs to know that for it to count."

"Thanks guys for helping me realize I was being a douse bag."

"No problem glad to help." Shan says turning back to the TV.

-Kelsey's Pov-

I walked up to Chris's front porch and he meets me at the door.

"I love you." He says kissing me. I kiss him back as the tears start to fall.

"Awww baby…" he says hugging me. We go inside and we cuddle on the couch just taking in each other.

"I love you." He says kissing me.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, hmmm what's gunna happen? Until the next chapter.**

**Zakk: This is gay!**

**Me: you think everything is gay!**

**Zakk: Do Not!**

**Me: Do so.**

**Zakk: Sam do I think everything is gay?**

**Sam: *looks around* I'm not getting into this argument**

**Zakk: UGH!! You do!**

**Sam: babe you do say everything is gay.**

**Zakk: You Guys Are Gay! *Pouts***

**Me: My point is proven.**

**Quote of the chapter:**

"You can take the girl out of the honky tonk, but you can't take the honky tonk out of the girl."-Bobby Ray: Sweet Home Alabama


	7. Chapter 6

Part oo6

John, you take longer than a chick and The Blond Whore?

*that Friday*

I wasn't going to wrestle on Friday so I had on normal clothes. I was lounging in my locker room, it was about 30 minutes before the show started and Randy was throwing a fit.

"JOHN! COME ON MAN YOU TAKE LONGER THAN A CHICK!" Randy yells

"Hey!" I say

"Not you Kelsey" Randy says.

"You better not be talking about me." I say pinching him. "But yeah John you take a long time getting ready!"

"Shut up!" John yells from the bathroom.

5 minutes later I was bored.

"I'm going to find Shannon and Matt." I announce.

"That's nice leave me here with pretty boy!" Randy pouts.

"You can come with." I say he smiles and picks me up and throws me over his sholder.

"Randy, know you know if Chris sees us he'll kill you."

"I could take him." Randy says; I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm sure you can Randy. Let's just go see Shannon!" I say as we walk nearer to Shannon's locker room. I see Jeff following us so I decide to have a little fun.

"Randy can you put me down?" I ask

"What do I get if I do?"

"A kiss." I say smiling. He puts me down and I run off to Shannon's locker room.

"Hey where's my kiss?!" Randy yells.

"Jeff has it. I never said who was going to kiss you did i?!" I say smiling

"Damn it." I hear Randy complain.

"I love being a bitch." I say smiling and sitting down next to Shannon.

"And you play the part so well." Matt replies. I throw the pillow at him, he ducks and it hits Chris.

"Hey baby!" I say hugging him

"Can I talk to you?" he asks.

"Yeah sure." I say he pulls me to the hall way and looks me in the eyes.

"Babe I've been thinking…." He says sighing.

"Yeah and….?" I say

"I think we should take a break."

"What?" I could feel the tears start to fall.

"I just think with Jeff's return we should take a break so you can sort things out."

"Oh okay……….." I say looking down to the floor.

"Chris babe lets go." some blond says. I look at him shocked.

"I never loved you." I yell smacking him. I stomp off and hid myself in the gym.

**This was just a filler I guess….. Hoped you like it so far. I'm sorry I haven't written as much in any of my other stories I've had finals all week. Sorry guys. I need your advice tho. Should Chris try to get Kelz back or not? **

**Me: Thanks for reading….**

**Zakk: they're probably bored out of their minds**

**Me: Zakk don't you have something to set on fire.**

**Zakk: *smiles evilly* yeah I think I do. Your car looks good.**

**Me: *running after Zakk* DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**

**Quote of the chapter:**

"There are four questions of value in life... What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love."- Johnny Depp


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Thanks you Jeffismyhero1217 and dehlia666 for reviewing! Jeffismyhero1217 I'm writing a good Chris Jericho story so look out for the first Chapter.

**Oh and BATISTA IS CHAMP!**

**I HATE CM PUNK RIGHT NOW!! I HATE HIM.**

* * *

Part oo7

The gangs all back together…..well almost.

*hours later*

"Kelsey?!" I hear Matt say coming into the gym I hide deeper in the dark corner.

"Kelsey come on Jeff is beating the shit out off Chris I think he's going to kill him"

I get up and run to the ring to find Chris and Jeff going at it. I get into the ring with a chair I pull Jeff away pretend I was going to hit Jeff but swung around and caught Chris in the side of the head. He falls to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" king exclaims, I look at Jeff and stare into his green eyes. I walk over to him and kiss him. Chris struggles to get up.

"Get up you cheating bastard!" I say to him. He stands up and I do the twist of fate. Jeff takes my hand and we walk to the back together.

"Wait you little bitch." Chris's voice rang out. "I've always been there for you damn it and this is how you repay me, hitting me and running off with the druggie."

Jeff snapped, he ran to the ring and beat the living shit out of Chris. After he was done he grabbed a mic

"Don't you EVER call Kelsey a bitch again." he joins me out of the ring and kisses me. I kiss back just as passionately.

*in the back*

Shannon and Matt were standing there laughing at us.

"What?" I ask

"The gangs back together." Shannon says pretending to cry.

"I know right Shan!" Matt says also pretending to cry.

"You all are gay." I say walking to get my bag. I walk back out take Jeff's hand and walk to Shannon's car

"We have to PARTY!" Shannon exclaims

"Party for what?"

"For Team Extreme………" Matt shoots him a glare, knowing he was going to say. "Nevermind."

"Oh we're still going to party but NOT because team extreme is back together."

"Yeah because if team extreme was back together Amy would be here." I say smirking. Matt glares at me

"You suck Kelsey you know that?" he says stomping off.

"Oh Matt come on I'm sorry." I say running after him. I tackle him.

"Matt I'm sorry."

"I can't forgive you." Matt says pushing me and walking off. A hot tear slid down my cold cheeks I run past Shannon and Jeff crying. I run to my locker room and sit there crying.

"Kel what happened?" Jeff asks

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Babe its okay he'll get over it."

"No Jeff. HE'S MY BEST FRIEND I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT BITCH AMY! AFTER HOW MUCH SHE HURT HIM!" I yell

"Whoa crazy lady it's fine." Jeff says holding me.

"No it's not." I mutter walking out. I run to the only person I know who would understand my pain. I found her kissing her boy-friend.

"Mickie." I say she turns and hugs me.

"Awww baby what's wrong."

"I said some bad things to Matt."

"What did you say?"

"It was about Amy." I say crying

"Awww he'll get over it babe."

"You really think so?" I ask. She hugs me again.

"Yes, babe I'm sure."

-That night-

I awoke to the sound of Matt talking on the phone.

"No dad, I'm not lying they're back together." Matt says to Gil. I smile

"Yeaha dad I know I'm happy for them too." He says. Then laughs

"I will too dad don't worry." I get up as he hangs up and he turns around and looks at me.

"I'm sorry!" I say falling to the ground. He picks me up and hugs me.

"I'm sorry too Kelz I really am." He says hugging me tight.

"We should promise never to fight again. Unless it's for our friendship."

"Okay I promise." He says

"I promise too."

-The next morning-

I woke up with Jeff's arms around me. I turn and face him, I kiss his nose and he stirs awake.

"Good morning beautiful." He says

"Good morning."

"Did you and Matt make up?"

"yep." I say kissing him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night."

"It's okay." He says, I stretch and get up. Jeff watched me the whole time.

"Promise me one thing Jeff." I whisper looking down at him.

"anything." He says

"Don't ever do anything like that to me again." I say he stands up and hugs me.

"I promise never to do what I did before again." Jeff says.

"Seal it with a kiss?" I ask. Jeff smiles and kisses me.

* * *

**that's it for chapter 7 thanks for reviewing! Keep on doing what you guys are doing………**

**Peace!**

**Sam: Shelbs have you seen my pop tart.**

**Me: ummm…..no**

**Zakk: *walks in with a poptart hanging out of his mouth***

**Me: SAM I FOUND IT!**

**Sam: Zakk, where did you get that?**

**Zakk: *looks around* uh the box**

**Sam: that was my last one! *Grabs Pocket Knife from table***

**Zakk: babe, put the knife down. I'll go get more.**

**Sam: you have 20 minutes**

**Me: I love my friends *giggles***

**Quote of the chapter:**

"**[An example: People want to be remembered for great things, such as contributing to humanity, he says. Not him.] I saw a young boy eating an ice cream cone, ... I smashed it in his face. You know that kid is going to remember me when he's 50."- Dane Cook**


	9. Chapter 8

**So here's part 8 lol hope you enjoy. Thanks again to Dehlia666 and Jeffismyhero1217 for reviewing. Hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

Part oo8

Phone calls made in early Morning and girls' day

I was back home with Shannon and I was sleeping until I was rudely awaken by

'This is over before, Before it ever begins Your Kiss Your Clothes Your Clutch Like the devils got your hand This was over before, Before it ever began Your Lips Your Lies Your Lust Like the devils in your hands' (ANBERLIN - The Feel Good Drag) coming from my phone

**Me**/_Chris_

**THIS BETTER BE FUCKING GOOD!**

_Baby listen I made a mistake, I'm so sorry_

**Chris?**

_Who else would it be? Kelsey I need you._

**Chris you cheated on me.**

_No I didn't I was going to but I when I went to sleep with Brooke all I could see was your face when you saw her._

**Chris you called me a bitch**

_I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I love you Kelsey._

**I can't forgive you...**

_I won't stop until you do. I love you more than anything in the world._

**Listen, Chris its 1:3o in the morning and your prolly hung over I can smell the alcohol thought the phone.**

_Kelsey please I love you_

**Good bye Chris**

_Kels-_

***click***

I roll over and look at the poster of Chris that hung on my wall. The tears started to fall and I couldn't stop them. I called the only person who had a similar problem once

**Me**/_Amy_

_Do you know what time is it?!?!?!_

***voice cracks* Ames I need to talk to you.**

_Kelsey? What's wrong?_

**Can you come over?**

_I'll be right over._

**Thank you.**

I sit on the couch waiting for Amy's car to pull in. finally 5 minutes later. I walk to the door and let her in.

"Thank you so much for coming Ames." I say hugging her.

"What's wrong?" she asks sitting down on the couch. I tell her about what happened between Chris and I. and about him calling me.

"I'm just so confused, I love Jeff but Ames, Chris, well Chris I love him too." I whisper

"Awww Kelsey." She says hugging me, "tomorrow we'll have a girls day, how does that sound. We won't even think about guys."

I nod and look at Amy.

"Thank you so much Ames." I say, "And I'm sorry for acting like you had the plague after what happened between you and Matt."

"No problem Kelz" she says hugging me, "and about the Matt thing. I need your help."

"What?"

"I still love him Kel." I smile, squeal and hug her.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Shhh you'll wake your brother." She says laughing.

"You want me to help get you guys back together?"

"Please."

"Okay." I say smiling. I wipe the mascara off of my cheek and look at her.

"You wanna stay here?" I offer

"Sure, you still have that big bed all to yourself?" she asks. I smile and nod. We make our way to my room and climb into my bed, soon after I fall into an uneasy sleep.

_the Next morning-

"Get up!" Amy says shaking me. "It's girl's day. We're going to breakfast lets go!"

I roll out of bed and take a quick shower, get out and get dressed

I grab my phone and text Matt.

_We need to talk. Call me tonight, spending the day with a friend. Luv ya'-KelseyMoore!_

I put my phone in my bag and walked out to Amy's awaiting car.

"Kelsey, please tell me you aren't carrying a Jonas Brother's Bag?" Amy says staring at my bag. I smile

"Sure am!" I state laughing.

"Lord, help me!"

"WHAT!" I exclaim, "They're dreamy."

"Yeah and Santino is a great wrestler." Amy says

"HEY! Don't make fun of Anthony. He tries."

She laughs and we drive to the mall.

-That night-

I walk into the living room with millions of bags. My brother, Jeff, Gregory Helms, and Matt are sitting watching TV.

"Did you have a good day?" my brother asks

"Why yes I did." I say then I turn to Matt. "We need to talk, my room now."

I start towards my room but Jeff takes some of my bags.

"Wait until I come out to come in Matt." Jeff instructs, Matt nods and we walk to my room. I sit my bags on the bed.

"Who were you with?" Jeff asks,

"I told Matt, a friend."

"Don't bullshit me, Kelsey."

"I was with Amy okay!" I say. "I called her to see if she wanted to hang out."

"Why you never wanted to hang out before."

"Jeff she and I were such good friends and I let what happened get in the way of that."

"Why do you need to talk to Matt?" he ask

"Jeeze Nero nosey much." I say laughing, "But if you must know I'm doing something special for your birthday this year."

"Oh." Jeff says, he kisses me and walks out.

Matt replaces him minutes later.

"Matt I know at one point after the break up you still loved Amy." I say, "Right?"

"Yeah but I don't see how this relates to anything."

"Do you still love her?"

"Why so interested?"

"Matthew Moore Hardy, answer the question."

"Yes." He whispers.

"Good."

"What do you mean good?"

"Because my dear best friend I have a plan."

* * *

**Whelp that's it. Kelsey having a plan might not be a good thing. Lol. Review please. *puppy dog face***

**Nessa: TRIPLE H IS BACK**

**Me: *covers ears* Oww**

**Nessa: HE'S BACK HE'S BACK HE'S BACK**

**Me: shut up!**

**Nessa: your STILL mad because Mr. Punk stole Jeffers title.**

**Me: Damn strait. I hate Punk right now. *sulks***

**Nessa: yeah-yeah-yeah, just last week you were whining that he hadn't cashed in his MITB briefcase**

**Me: HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DO IT IF JEFF WAS THE WINNER**

**Nessa: well look on the bright side…**

**Me: and what would that be?**

**Nessa: TRIPLE H IS BACK**

**(Vanessa is a huge Triple H fan. This was our conversation after Raw on 06/08/09)**

* * *

**Quote of the chapter:**

"**[To Cameron at Christmas] Candy canes? Are you trying to mock me?"- Greg House; House M.D.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I know it's not long but it's just filler. Thanks to all who reviewed! oh and I so can't wait until Monday! EDGE vs. PUNK vs. JEFFERS!**

**Oo9**

**A Plan is hatched and more phone calls**

"Just trust me!" I say as I button Matt's shirt up.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Matt asks

"MATTHEW!" I yell he stares at me.

"How long have we been friends?"

"Since your birth." He says

"Have I ever sent you on something and disappointed you?"

"No I don't think so."

"Then I'm not starting now, just trust me."

"Okay but if this doesn't work I'm holding you personally responsible for this."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah." I say. "I have other plans too; do you think you can do the rest by yourself?"

"I got it." He says, "Go do whatever else you have to do."

"Thanks." I say kissing his cheek, I run out the door and b-line to the car. Not even stopping to kiss Jeff.

* * *

-At Amy's-

"What if this doesn't work, Kelsey?" Amy asks, man déjà vu or what? Oh if you couldn't guess neither knew that the other knew about the date

"Amy." I say, "Trust me. It will."

"Are you sure?"

"Whe he sees you in this dress if he doesn't fall back in love with you, then he's gay and he and my brother are getting together behind everyone's back." I say making her smile. She kisses my cheek

"Thank you so much for doing this, it means a lot to me,"

"Just mention me in the wedding speeches," I say pushing her out the door. I climb into my car as she drives off, and drive to Jeff's house. I walk in and collapse on his couch.

"Match making is hard work. I should charge a fee." I say looking at Jeff who had entered the room.

"Who are you playing matchmaker with?"

"Amy and Matt." I say smiling. He looks at me and grins

"It's about time." He says, he walks over to me "so do you think in your busy matchmaking schedule, you could spend the night?"

"I don't know I have to find Shan a girl now." I say smiling, "but I guess I can spend the night."

Jeff smiles, picks me up and carries me to the bed room. I put my phone on the end table as Jeff begins to strip my clothes off of me. When i was down to my bra and panties I start to pout.

"What's wrong, darlin?" Jeff asks

"It's no fair you have more clothes on then me." I say smirking. He smiles and takes his shirt, pants and boxers off.

"Now who has more clothes on?" he ask smirking right back, he takes my bra and panties off, he slides into me and we become one.

* * *

-Later that night-

My phone vibrates on the table; I look at Jeff's sleeping form and answer it thinking it was Amy

**Me/**_person_

**So how was it?**

_How was what?_

***whispers* Chris what do want?!**

_You baby_

**I'm not your baby any more Chris!**

_Please just listen!_

**NO! I don't care about you anymore just leave me alone!**

_I'm no-_

***Click***

"I really need to start looking at me phone before answering it." I mutter turning to find Jeff awake.

"Who was it?"

"Chris." I say, "Remind me to block his number when I get up tomorrow."

"Okay." He says kissing me. I snuggle up next to him and fall asleep.

**Okay there you go. Chapter 9 I'm on a roll, don't you think. I'm going to put Matt and Amy's date in the next one…**

**Peace**

**The latest adventures of my friends and me!**

**Me: *while watching Smackdown, the beginning* Ugh why can't he just drop off the face of the earth he didn't '**_**earn'**_** that title! UGH-UGH-UGH**

**Zakk: calm down tiger. I don't agree with it anymore than you do. But think about it. He only chose Hardy because he was weak. it was a smart move. you would have done it too.**

**Me: I know I know I know. *jumps up and down excited because Jeff's coming out***

**Zakk: *Rolls eyes* loser**

**Me: Hey Jeff agrees that he didn't earn it! OH WHAT IS HE DOING OUT HERE?!**

**Zakk: prolly going to whine about losing the title to Jeff. *moments later* See what I tell you.**

**Me: you know what; we should be commentators one day.**

**Zakk: you couldn't do it?**

**Me: why not?**

**Zakk: you'd have to 'save' someone**

**Me:*stares at screen***

**Zakk: are you even paying attention to me**

**Me: HE TOTALLY JUST SWANTONED PUNKS ASS!**

**Zakk: I state again…loser!**

* * *

**Quote of the chapter:**

"**Did you see those Huns? They popped out of the snow, like daisies!"-Mushu: Mulan (I love Eddie Murphy! lol)**

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't put this up sooner! I accidentally saved the wrong one. Lol. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Thanks for reading! Oh and sorry about what I wrote… (You'll see soon)**

* * *

Part o1o

Did her plan work?....And the Hurricane

-The date-

Amy walked in as Matt stood up.

"You came?" they say at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks

"When Kelz made this plan I didn't think it would work." Matt says

"Wait you knew about the date?!" Amy exclaims.

"Yeah but I didn't think you knew!"

"I didn't think you knew either." Amy says, then she hugged him, "I've missed you Mattie-boy."

"I've missed you too Amy." Matt says taking Amy's mouth captive and giving her the most romantic kiss she's ever had. They break apart 2 minutes later

"I think we owe Kelsey a lot." Matt says

"I quite agree, Mr. Hardy," Amy says, "now where do we go now?"

"Walk on the beach?" Matt offers, Amy takes his hand and smiles

"That sounds great."

* * *

-At Jeff's-

I awoke to the sound of someone hammering. I look next to me and Jeff was missing. I get up put a pair of panties on and one of Jeff's shirts and walk outside.

"Jeff what on earth are you doing?" I ask, he smiles at me

"Creating." He says and with that going back to his work. I walk back in and get dressed and write a note for Jeff telling him that I was going to see Shan and the shop. I get into my car and drive to Shan's tattoo shop.

"Shanni!" I say walking in. he looks at me

"You're a sneaky little hoe you know that?"

"What'd I do?"

"I went to see Matt this morning and you'll never guess who was with him."

"IT WORKED?!?" I shout, Shannon nods. I dance in place smiling.

"I swear you get stranger and stranger every time I see you Kelsey." Gregory helms says smiling

"HELMS!" I say hugging him.

"Well if I get this reaction when you see me after a month, I'll stay away longer!"

"No Helms you can't!" I say pouting.

"Where's Jeff?" Shannon asks. I smirk

"He's 'creating'" I say, he nods

"So how are you and Jericho?" Helms asks, I look down tears forming in my eyes.

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to take a break so I could decide between him and Jeff. But he left with some blond."

"So you picked Jeff?"

"Naturally."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as Jeff enters the shop. Greg looks and nods.

"Hey Tink." Jeff says kissing me

"Jeffers." I say smiling

"Hey Kelsey wanna go out to Breakfast to catch up?" Greg asks. I look at Jeff

"Is that okay babe?" I ask, he smiles.

"yeah." he says kissing me. I walk over to Greg "so where to Hurricane?"

"Mickey D's" he replies, I walk to his car and get in. he follows suit.

"Now fill me in." he says, "Since when do you ask permission to do anything?"

"Can you love two people at the same time?" I ask

"You still love Chris?" he asks, I nod

"But I mean I love Jeff too."

"I don't know what to tell you babe." Greg says. "But I know Jeff and he love the hell out of you."

"I know." I say giggling

"And I know you and Kelsey you've never been this Happy and Giddy for a while."

"John says the same thing." I say. Then I saw the green light turn to red

"GREG!" I yell but it was too late a car already hit us.

"Kelsey! Are you okay?" I hear Gregory say before everything went black.

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

I was sitting in Shannon's office talking to him and Matt.

"So Kelz said you were 'creating' what were you making?" Shannon asks

"Well you remember when Kelsey told us that she's always wanted a Gazebo?"

They both nod.

"Well I'm Building her one." I tell them. Chad, one of Shannon's tattoo artists, walks in.

"Jeff the phones for you." He says handing it to me; I look at the guys confused.

**Me**/_person_

**Hello this is Jeff**

_Do you know a person with the name of Gregory helms?_

**Yes**

_And a person by the name of Kelsey Moore?_

**Yes why?**

There had been an accident and they're in the ICU.

**I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!**

I hang up and look at Matt and Shannon tears forming in my eyes.

"We have to go to the hospital." I say the tears sliding down my face

"What happened?" Matt asks

"Kelsey…….she's…She's in the ICU." I barely get out. I run to Matt's jeep and Matt drives me to the hospital.

We get there in ten minutes a new record.

"We're here for Gregory helms and Kelsey Moore."

"Mr. Helms was moved from the ICU but I'm afraid Ms. Moore is in surgery now." The nurse says. Shannon and Amy run in I walk to a chair and sit down unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Kelsey's in surgery." Matt tells Shannon and Amy. Shannon takes off running to the ICU.

* * *

**Like I said sorry! I had to write it. I think I'm going to have Chris come see her secretly. Review please!**

**Me: (watching Ted and Cody attack Triple H and John on Raw) Awww come on ref get those two dummies out of there!**

**Vanessa: loser!**

**Me: what the hell is Miz doing? HEY HE WASN'T ELIMATED!**

**Vanessa: what a chicken. He his until it was just Triple h and John.**

**Me: you have to give him props. I would have done the same thing.**

**Vanessa: ten bucks Triple H wins.**

**Me: You're on. John wants it too so he's not gun-SHIT WHAT ARE YOU PSYCHIC?!**

**Vanessa: Nope just a true fan. Now pay up Miz-lover!**

**Me: *gives her my last ten bucks bitterly* **

* * *

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Oh, you hate your job? Why didn't you say so? There's a support group for that. It's called EVERYBODY, and they meet at the bar."- Drew Carey**


	12. Chapter 11

****

Sorry it took so long to write but I had to get a new keyboard for my computer. (Nessa: if she wouldn't type so much) ANYWAY! Yeah so I had to get a new keyboard. Lol

* * *

Part o11

Is She Okay?!?!?!?!?

-Jeff's POV-

I sat there in the chair waiting for someone to tell me what was going on. Suddenly a doctor walks out.

"Are you here for Kelsey Moore?" he asks. I stand up with Shannon, Mickey James, and John Cena who had arrived shortly before then. Amy and Matt were with Greg.

"Why did she have to have surgery?"

"Well sir, the car hit on her side and something punctured a lung and we had to fix It." the doctor says. "We had to pump some blood into her, so she's going to stay in the ICU until all her Blood sugar and white blood cells are up to my liking."

"Thank you doctor." Mickey says, she turns and hugs me. "She's going to be alright."

"Thanks Mickey, John for coming."

"She's my best friend Jeff. I couldn't not come."

"Yeah. Come on Jeff lets get you some food." John says. I nod and follow them to the parking lot.

* * *

-Kelsey's Pov-

I open my eyes to find myself in a normal room. Someone had a hold of my hand. I look and the hand was attached to Chris.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I barely whisper.

"Here to see you of course." He says, "When I found out you were hurt I drove as fast as I could."

"I don't want you here!" I barely get out.

"You will soon enough love." He says, he gets close to me, "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do."

"Go to hell." I say

"You say that now." He says. The nurse walks in.

"It's time for your medicine." She says shooting stuff into my IV. I felt myself fall asleep.

Hours later I wake up to face John, Mickey, and Jeff

"You scared us girly." Mickey says hugging me

"I'm sorry." I say then remember Gregory. "Oh my god Hurricane how is he?"

"He's just fine." Jeff says smiling. He kisses me.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Positive babe." He says, Matt walks in.

"KELSEY YOUR AWAKE!" he yells hugging me.

"Yeah but Hun your squeezing my lung. And that could be bad."

"Right sorry." He says then he grins again. "I want to say thank you."

"What about Amy?" he nods, "don't mention it."

He smiles

"No wait do show your gratitude, I want a Lamborghini!" I say smirking

"Okay." He says smirking right back.

"Jeff can I talk to you alone?" I ask looking at the rest of my friends.

"sure." He says everyone walks out.

"What's wrong baby?" he asks, I look at him debating whether I should tell him or not

"Chris came by." I say, Jeff stares at me. "He's never going to give up Jeff."

"I'll deal with him okay." Jeff says kissing me, "you just focus on getting better."

"Okay."

The next day I awoke alone,

"Jeff?" I say

"Kelsey thank god your okay." Gregory helms exclaims hugging me. "I thought you were dead!"

"Helms!" I squeal hugging him, "I thought you were dead."

"No you couldn't get that lucky." He says with a laugh, "I'm sorry Kelsey."

"It's not your fault." I say.

"So when can I get out of here?" I say after a few minutes of having a staring contest with Shannon.

"today." Jeff says walking in. Shannon blinks

"HA I WIN!" I exclaim. Shannon flips me off.

"But you can't wrestle for 3 weeks."

"but-but-but my title shot," I exclaim.

"Sorry babe it's what the doctor says. He wants your ribs to heal up and the stitches don't come out till then"

"But three weeks…what the hell am I suppose to do sit around and knit?!?" I yell

"You can help me at the shop." Shannon says. I mumble but agree to help him while he's out on 'injury'

"fine." I moan.

* * *

-Five days later-

I walked into Gas Chamber ink and glare at my brother.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"NOTHING!" I yell going to my desk. I was his secretary since his old one quit.

"Kelsey?" he says staring at me.

"Fine, Jeff hasn't called since they left three days ago." I say.

"He'll call." Shannon says then walks into his office.

"Stupid brother." I mumble as the phone rings.

**Me**/_person_

**Gas chamber ink. Kelsey speaking how may I help you?**

_Wow Kelsey this is downgrading isn't it?_

**Chris! What the hell do you want?**

_Why would you tell Hardy about me visiting?_

**Because he's my boyfriend and he deserves to know.**

_Kelsey listen I need to talk to you face to face please_

**Alright fine, when I come back I'll talk to you.**

_Thank you._

**Whatever, don't call me until then!**

_Okay sweetheart._

**Don't call me that.**

_Okay sweetheart._

**Ugh!**

***Click*  
**

"Who was that?" Shannon asks

"Wrong number." I lie, why did I agree to meet him. No good will come of it.

* * *

**woo there it is Number 11! I so proud of myself! So I'm sorta having writers block! So guys give me some ideas on what should happen when Chris and Kelsey meet. Send your ideas in a PM please. Review please! Thanks guys for reading.**

**-A day in my life-**

**Nick: ugh *throws bag on chair***

**Me: what be wrong roomie?**

**Nick: we only ****be**** roomies for the summer then I'm going back to PA**

**Me: yeah yeah yeah I know so what be wrong**

**Nick: aside from the fact you can't learn proper English.**

**Me: I said what be wrong?**

**Nick: and you're going to be a senior? *raises eyebrow***

**Me: hey don't pick on me!**

**Nick: whatever I have to write.**

**Me: writing your first hit single.**

**Nick: yeah and it's about you**

**Me: Awww Nicky you're so sweet…**

**Nick: and how you can't speak English, I think I'll call it 'what is she saying?!'**

**Me: fuck you *punches him*  
**

**Quote of the chapter:**

"**One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter." -James Earl Jones**


	13. Chapter 12

Part o12

Shannon on a date? And looking into the past

Shannon walks behind me to the door.

"Where you going?" I ask

"Out with a girl." Shannon says. I quickly spin to look at him.

"A girl you mean one that had a vagina and boobs?"

"Yeah…" he says confused

"She doesn't blow up does she?" I ask. He glares at me

"NO!" he yells, "this is why I don't tell you, Matt, or Jeff I'm going out!"

He walks out slamming the door. I smile and call Jeff.

**Me/**_Jeff/_matt

_Hello?_

**OMG I HAVE TO TELL YOU AND MATT SOMETHING LET ME THREE WAY HIM!**

_Well hello to you too babe._

***sounds of the phone ringing***

Hello?

**OH MY GOSH, MATT, JEFF, SHANNON IS GOING OUT WITH A GIRL**

_A girl?!_

With a pussy and everything?!

**Yes a leaving breathing big breasted, tight vagina girl!**

_Can you be less descriptive babe?_

**Sorry Jeff just got excited that my brother is going on a date.**

_You're forgiven._

So did you get a look at her?

**No I played with him and he got mad and slammed the door.**

Well damn. I'm going to text him.

_You do that Matt. Babe I'm going to take a shower, love you_

**Love you too, see you guys this weekend**

Love you, Kelz

**Love you too Matt**.

Bye

_Bye_

**Bye**

I hang up and then there was silence. I look around.

"Damn it!" I moan, I couldn't call Amy because she had a gig tonight. So I decided to watch some old home movies.

"_Come on Hardy show me what you got." A seventeen year old Kelsey tells a twenty-two year old Jeff Hardy._

"_Come on Kelsey I don't want to hurt you." Jeff says._

"_Hurt me?" she laughs, "You can't hurt me Jeff."_

"_Kelsey I'm a professional now." Jeff says,_

"_What happened, Nero?" Kelsey says, "You USED to be fun."_

"_Come on Kelsey." Matt says standing up and walking to the trampoline. "I'll take you on."_

"_I always knew you had the balls in the tag team Matt." Kelsey says smirking. Matt climbed onto the Trampoline and locking up with Kelsey. She knees him in the gut and flips him onto his back. She starts jumping and does a weird flip and lands on Matt. _

"_Damn it Kelsey what the hell was that?" Matt groans getting up._

"_I call it 'The K Factor'" Kelsey says smiling._

"_That was really good, Kelsey." Jeff says, Kelsey blushes and thanks Jeff._

"_Do you guys think when I'm good enough that maybe I can join the WWE?" Kelsey asks. Matt hugs her._

"_You're already good enough Kelsey." Matt says "right Jeff?"_

_Jeff is just staring at Kelsey._

"_Jeff?" Matt says a little louder._

"_Huh… what… yeah she's great." He mumbles walking off._

"Kelsey wake up." my brother says shaking me awake. I open my eyes the TV screen was blue; I turn to look at Shannon.

"How was your date?" I ask

"Ehhh, fine I guess. She wouldn't shut up tho." He says sitting down next to me. I hug him

"I love you Shan." I say. He smiles and hugs me back

"I love you too Kels"

* * *

-The next day-

I stood up and looked around my messy room.

"I really should clean this." I mutter to myself

"You keep talking to yourself and people will start to think you're crazy." Someone says behind me. I turn and Jeff was standing in my doorway

"JEFFY!" I scream launching at him.

"Jeeze babe it's only been a couple days." He says

"I know but baby I've missed you." I say kissing him.

"Don't you have a room to clean? I mean I don't think you've clean it since high school."

I gasp

"I have cleaned it…." I start thinking, "okay so maybe I haven't clean-cleaned it since high school."

He laughs and picks up my old book bag.

"I'll help." He says opening it and takes my old binder out. He opens it.

"Ooh what's this?" He says smiling. "Jessica, Jeff is so cute he did this flip he calls the 'Swanton bomb' it was so Cute jess."

"Give that here!" I say smiling. He grins

"So you thought I was 'so cute' in high school huh?" he says keeping it away from me

"Jess, I can't believe it! I slept with……….matt." Jeff says looking at me. I look down, "you slept with Matt?"

"My senior prom, we went together because you were too busy. Well after we went to a party and well got drunk." I whisper.

"Oh okay." Jeff says. I hug him,

"I'm going shopping to get some bins to put this crap in." I say walking out

"I'll do some more in here."

- An hour later-

I walk back into the house Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Amy, and Helms all say in the living room, a vanilla envelope.

"What's going on?" I ask, Jeff looks at me anger in his eyes. He picked up the vanilla envelope and throws it at me. Inside was the papers I gotten when I got an abortion. And pictures of the baby fetus. I gasp.

"Where did you find these?" I ask

"When?" Jeff asks

"A month after I cheated on you with Matt." I say. "A month after prom"

"Who's was it?" Matt asks

"Come on Matt think about it. Jeff was always busy and we hadn't did anything in a while who else's would it be." I say

"So not only did you cheat on me with my own brother, but you got pregnant by him too?"

"It was an accident!" I shout.

"What sleeping with him or getting pregnant." Jeff growls

"All of it!" I say. "If you would have taken time from your 'training' and actually taken me to my prom we probably wouldn't be having this argument."

"Oh so now it's my fault you cheated on me?"

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT!" I cry. "I'm just saying that maybe it would have been you that night and not Matt."

I run back out of the house and climb into the car, I drive off.

I don't know how long I drove or how many times I filled my car with gas but soon I found myself in front of Randy's house. I sigh and walk to the door. I knock

"Look Sam I don't want to talk about it right now!" Randy says as he opened the door, "KELSEY?!"

"Hey Randy," I say, he sees the tears and hugs me. "If now's not a good time I'll leave."

"No Kels its fine." He says, "just go into the guest room, you know where it is."

As I walked though the living room Sam glares at me

"What the hell is she doing here?" she asks Randy, I shut the door before I heard Randy's response. I sit on the bed and cry harder. My phone vibrates and I look at the caller id. 'Matt-ta-ta' I push 'ignore' and shut my phone off. Ten minutes later I hear the door slam. Then footsteps coming to the door; the door opens to reveal Randy.

"Wanna talk about it?" Randy asks sitting on the bed.

"Only if in return we talk about what you didn't want to talk about with Sam." I say, he smiles and nods, "okay well a couple months after Jeff and I started to date was my senior prom, I asked Jeff if he'd go with me but he said he was too busy training. So I asked Matt. He said yes so we went. Afterwards my best friend jess and her brother Trace had a party at their pool party and they asked Matt to buy the beer. Well that night Matt and I got drunk, and I cheated on Jeff."

"So wait this happened what….eight…years ago?" Randy asks

"There's more," I inform in, "well a month later I go to the doctor because I had been getting sick. Well the doctor informed me that I was pregnant."

"With Jeff's or Matt's?"

"Matt's. Jeff and I decided to wait until I left home to have sex again." I say, "Well I got scared because I didn't want Jeff to find out that I had slept with his brother. So I went to a different doctor and got an abortion."

"An abortion!" Randy exclaims

"I know Randy but I thought, at the time, that it was my only option." I say, "Well today I decided to clean my room up. Because the last time it was properly clean was when i was still in high school."

"wow." Randy says smiling

"Well anyway I went shopping to get some bins to put my stuff in, when I got back Jeff, Amy, Shannon, Matt and Gregory all were sitting in the living room with the folder that had all the information in it. When I asked where he got it, Jeff flipped out screaming. 'so not only did you cheat on me with my own brother, but you got pregnant by him too?' when I said it was an a accident he said 'what sleeping with him or getting pregnant' then I said all of it and if you would have taken time from your 'training' and actually taken me to my prom we probably wouldn't be having this argument' then he yells about how I'm trying to blame him for what happened, I said that's not what I meant, and that 'I'm just saying that maybe it would have been you that night and not Matt' then I got in my car drove for 800 miles and here we are."

"So out of everybody you could have gone to you came here." Randy asks

"Well I just started driving. Set my GPS at the last address I put in and it was you house." I say. Randy smiles and hugs me

"Your turn."

"Well uuummm…..you remember when Sam and I were having problems and you came to help me out?"

"yeah." I say

"Well you see Kelsey I kinda fell in love with you then." He says, I stare at him, "well the other night when we were having sex, I said your name instead of Sam's. So tonight she asked me what it was about. I told her that it slipped out. So she flipped out and started yelling about how you were a hoe, I told her to shut up and I didn't want to talk about it and that's when I opened the door. Well after you walked into the guest room she started yelling at me and how I loved you more than her."

"I'm sorry Randy I didn't mean to make anymore trouble."

"She asked for a divorce." He says looking at me with his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm so so-" he cuts me off by kissing me. I fall into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. Soon all our clothes were off and I was having sex with Randy Orton.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 12! Review my friends. I still need ideas about what goes down when she meets with Chris and what should happen between her and Randy. ;-)**

**-A day in my life-**

**(watching Smackdown on 08-24-09)**

**Me: someone Save rey!**

**Nessa: hell Nah let Dolph do his thing (she's recently started to like Dolph)**

**Me: NO SOMEONE SAVE THE LATINO! DAMN IT PUNK HELP HIM!**

**Nessa: here comes your man!**

**Me****: HA HA HA HA he ran into punk! ****Take that you Punk**

**Nessa: *rolls eyes* REAL original**

**Me: wait what? No punk! ****(punk GTS Jeff)**

**Nessa: HA HA HA HA!**

**Me: i do believe my pepsi buddy is turning heel *fake cries***

**Nessa: *rolls eyes* you'll love him even more, I mean look at Matt. You hated him for what. Two minutes then loved him.**

**Me: *Smiles*  
**

**-Quote of the chapter-**

"**Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid."- Jack Sparrow: POTC 1**


	14. Chapter 13

Part 013

The aftermath

I woke up and stretched, I hit someone. I smile and look. But soon my smile turned into a gasp

"Ra-Randy?" I say shaking him. He opens his eyes with a grin. He looks at me and gasps

"Shit, Kelsey?" he asks. "Wow last night was…………wow."

"Nobody can find out about us." I say getting up and throwing my clothes on.

"Okay." He says doing the same, as he got dressed I studied his tan body.

"Kelsey I'm sorry." He says

"Sorry about what?" I ask

"If I wouldn't have kissed you this wouldn't have happened."

"It's takes two to have sex Randy."

"Yeah I know I just…" he starts to say, I place my finger over his lips.

"Shhh." I say. And listen, "do you hear that?"

A Car door slams outside the house

"Yeah, one second I'll go see who it is." Randy says putting his pants on and walking out of the room. I follow him into the living room and he walks to the door. Randy opens it and walks out.

"Where is she, Randy?" I hear Jeff ask.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, her car's in the driveway."

"Oh Kelsey?" Randy says, "She's in the shower."

I run up to the master bathroom and get into the shower. I needed to get the smell of sex off of me.

* * *

-Randy's POV-

"Oh Kelsey?" I say, "She's in the shower."

_Yeah cleaning the smell of me off of her._

"Why?" Jeff asks glaring at me

"Because when she got here last night she went right to sleep. She was dirty."

_Verrry dirty._

"You wanna come in?"

"You skink." Jeff says when he walks in

"Yeah well can't keep Sam off of me now that I'm champ."

_Or your girlfriend_

"Whatever."

"Randy I borrowed some things from Sam I hope that's alright." I hear Kelsey say, I look at the stairs that lead to the master bath and there she was wearing a pair of Sam's jeans and a red top that was tighter around her chest then it was ever on Sam.

_Hmmmm……god what I wouldn't do to have her all the time_

"It's fine Kels." I say, she looks at Jeff as if only just realizing he was there

"Oh Jeff what are you doing here?" she asks. I smirk at her

"I'm here to get you." He says

"Unless you're taking me to Cena's then I'm not going anywhere with you." She says, my face falls as she mentions John.

"Why Cena?"

"Because I've got to talk to him."

"Why?" Jeff presses.

_Yeah why?_

"BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND JEFF!" she yells, "DON'T YOU DARE START ACTING LIKE CHRIS!"

_Damn…….she's sexy when she's angry._

"Sorry Jeeze." Jeff says

"Randy's going to drive me to John's." Kelsey says, "I'm going to stay there until I get my head together, and while you get over the abortion. Then when I get back to Raw, we will talk."

"But that's two weeks from now!" Jeff says

"That'll give you more than enough time to get over it, Nero." She replies. Jeff's face softens when she uses his middle name.

"I love you Nero." She says, "Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Dais." Jeff says using her middle name,

_Gag, this makes me sick. But hey I get to take her to John's_

"So I guess I'll see you in two weeks." Jeff says hugging her

"Yeah two weeks." She says, they kiss and I hold in a groan.

* * *

-Kelsey's POV-

An hour later I'm walking to Randy's SUV and getting into the passenger seat.

"If we drive strait though it's about 20 hours." I say

"We can get a hotel room." Randy suggests, I look at him

"Randy I don't want a repeat of last night okay." I say, he nods; I pick up my phone and call John

**Me**/_John_

_Hey Kels_

**Randy is driving me to your place I need to talk to you**

_Okay…are you alright_

**I and Jeff had a big blow up and I just need someone to talk to you**

_Okay I'll see you then_

**Okay bye.  
**

We finally arrived at John's and I kissed Randy's cheek

"Thanks Orton." I say smiling

"Anytime, Moore." He replies, "And I do mean anytime."

"How about you stop trying to get into her pants and let her come inside it's raining like a sonuva bitch." John says walking over to the car.

"Bye Kelsey." Randy says before driving away. John walks me to the bathroom and hands me some P.j.'s and I take a nice warm shower.

-after the shower-

"So what did you get into an argument with Jeff about?" John asks me as soon as I walk back into the room.

"Me getting an abortion." I say

"DO WHAT?" John exclaims

"Back in high school John." I tell him before he had a heart attack.

"Oh okay carry on." he says and soon I'm telling him the whole story, only leaving out the fact that I slept with Randy.

* * *

**There you go! Number 13! Lol. So thanks for all those who reviews, I realize for a while I haven't thanked you, but here's me thanking your from all the times before!**

**-My Friends and I-**

**me: I'm so nervous. *waiting for the Jeff and Punk match Friday.***

**Sam: oooooh I hope it's like edge.**

**Me: Edge is injured.**

**Liz: shhh there about to tell us.**

***Matt Hardy's music starts***

**Me: oh there goes Jeff's title; they should just give it to Punk. *throws hands up* **

**Sam: *hugs me* I hate Vince**

**Nate: he might not do anything.**

**Liz: or he could seriously injure Jeff so the title has to become vacated *we all glare at her* or not…**

**~end of match~**

**Me: *stares at Sam***

**Sam: *grins back at me***

**Sam and Me: YAY Matt!!!!!!**

**Liz: oh really then where is he now? *as punk beats Jeff***

**Sam and Me: *cries and hugs each other*  
**

**Quote of the chapter:**

"**There's less violence in the world when people are using Hula-Hoops."-Mikey Way**


	15. Chapter 14

Part 014

DO WHAT?!

My injury was better and I was going to be returning to Smackdown. I had yet talked to Jeff, or Chris for the whole two weeks, I mostly spent my time figuring out things.

"You okay?" John asks me as me near the stadium

"Fine why?"

"You just look sick." He says turning into the parking lot.

"I'm fine." He parks and I get out. Suddenly I felt sick and threw up in a bush

"I thought you said you were fine?"

"I'm just nervous."

"It's going to be fine." John says as he hands me a napkin to wipe my mouth. I wipe it and grab my bag. I walk to the door and go search for my boyfriend. I get to his locker room he shares with Ron (R-truth) and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whisper in his ear.

"Kelz." He says hugging me. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I say, he goes to kiss me, but I stop him. "trust me you don't want to do that. I just was sick outside."

"oh okay." He says sadden

"I'll kiss you once I brush my teeth promise."

"I have a match in like three minutes but after I'm all yours okay."

"Okay." I say, "I have to go talk to Chris anyway."

"Do what?"

"Jeff I'll be fine, he just wants to talk." I say, "I'm going to talk with him so he'll leave us alone."

"Okay babe." He says kissing me on my cheek and walking out. Now to go find Jericho.

-In Jericho's locker room-

"Chris." I say walking in

"Hey Kelsey." He says smiling. He hugs me.

"Chris." I say again. "I want to be your friend. You helped me thought a lot of things and I don't want to lose you. But I need you to be my friend."

"I know, I'm not going to lie and say it's won't be hard to watch you and Jeff together but Kelsey I love you and if we can only be friends I'll deal with you and Hardy." Chris says, I smile and hug him

"Thank you so much Chris." I say, we break apart and I punch him, "you'll always be my favorite Canadian."

"And you'll always be my Skeeter." He says causing me to grin.

"My comeback is in like two minutes, wish me luck." I say

"You don't need luck." Chris says smiling, "you're a natural."

"I'm glad you're my friend Fozzy-bear." He just nods and I walk out with a smile on my face. As my comeback I would be starting a feud with Maryse. She would be complaining about god knows what and I would be interrupting her.

* * *

-My Comeback- Fan's POV-

"You call this competition?" Maryse says, "This Kelly-Kelly? I wiped her face all over the place. I mean I'm too gorgeous to be fighting these Divas. I'm tired of the same little girls trying to beat me. That's why I'm going after the diva champ-" Supermassive Black Hole by Muse cuts her off. The fans look at each other confused. Kelsey walks out with a mic and the crowd goes insane.

"Is that…….yes that is Todd….Kelz Moore is back?" J.R says

"So I'm sitting at home healing from my accident and I happen to turn it to SMACKDOWN." Kelz says, the crowd goes insane, "you know to see what's happening, well all I see is this Hoe complaining about the other Divas. Maryse? You want the diva's championship?"

Maryse nods

"WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THOUGH ME BEFORE YOU EVEN GET CLOSE TO MICHELLE!" Kelz yells. "If anybody deserves a chance at that title it's me."

"Oh and why is that?" Maryse asks

"Because I have more talent in my pinkie Finger than you do in your whole body." Kelsey says, the crowd goes wild. Kelz smile and walks into the back.

* * *

-The next morning-Kelsey's POV-

I wake up feeling sick and run to the bathroom. I puke into the toilet. I get to thinking, I should I have my period by now.

"FUCK!" I shout I hurry and get dressed and run to Mickie's room. I knock and I really tired Mickie answers.

"Kelsey what's wrong?" she asks, I push her into the room

"I think I'm pregnant with Orton's baby." I say. She gasps

"DO WHAT?" she shouts.

"Shhh!" I say, and then I tell her what had gone on that night.

"You have to go to the doctor to make sure!" Mickie says after I get done telling her.

"Can you go with me?"

"Sure what are best friends for?" I hug her

"Thank you so much."

-Two hours later-

I stare out the window as we drive back to the hotel.

"How are you going to tell Jeff?" Mickie asks

"I don't know." I say, "But I'm not getting another abortion."

"Good."

"This is my fault and if Jeff leaves me, I fully understand." I say

"I don't think he'll leave you Kels."

"I hope not." I say walking to my room. I slide the key in and unlock it. Jeff's waiting for me when I get in

"Where were you?" he asks, "I've been worried sick."

"Jeff we need to talk." I say. "You have to promise to listen to all I have to say."

"Okay…" he says. I sit down on the bed.

"The day I left, when I went to Randy's house." I say, "Randy and I had sex, I was emotional and he kissed me. It kinda went on from there."

I couldn't look him in the face for this one.

"And I found out today that I'm pregnant." I say. I didn't dare look up to see the look on his face, I was too scared to.

"Does he know?" Jeff asks, "Have you told Randy yet?"

"No only you, me, Mickie, and the doctor know" I whisper, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He says, I look at him shocked.

"But why are you sorry?"

"If I wouldn't have blown the abortion up, you wouldn't have left and you wouldn't have been so worked up."

"You don't hate me?" I ask

"No I hate Orton for taking advantage of you." He says hugging me. "Kelsey I love you, I always have and always will."

"I love you too." I say

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes." I say, "I have to, I'm older now and I can take care of it."

"We'll go together to tell Randy." He says

"Okay."

"Then we have to tell Vince." Jeff says, I nod knowingly

"It's going to suck watching Maryse get my title shot." I say, Jeff kisses me

"There will always be more."

"Let's go tell Randy he going to be a father." I say sighing, "I am truly sorry."

"I know." Jeff says looking me in the eyes. "And I forgive you for everything."

"Thank you for being the greatest boyfriend." I say

"No problem." He says, "I know I'm awesome. I just don't go boasting about it like mike."

I laugh and we walk towards Randy's hotel room.

* * *

-In Randy's hotel room-

"Well hello Kelsey……Hardy?" Randy says after opening the door.

"Can we come in?" I ask "we need to talk."

"Oh dear." He says letting us in. we sit down on the couch.

"Randy. I'm just going to come out and say it." I say, "I'm pregnant."

"DO WHAT?!" he exclaims, "You mean you have a mini me inside you right now?"

"Ugh don't remind me." I moan.

"This is so cool." Randy says smiling, he looks at Jeff, "wait you're cool with your girlfriend carrying my baby."

"That's just it Randy, we're going to say it's Jeff so you won't get into trouble with Sam. I mean you, I, Jeff, and Mickie will know you're the father but no one else will."

Randy thinks about this for a moment.

"But I'll be like an uncle or something right?" he says, "I want to be in her or his life."

"And you will be as his or her uncle or whatever you want to be, heck it can call you Aunt Randy for all I care."

"Oh real funny." He says rolling his eyes.

"So we agree?" Jeff says looking at Randy

"Agree, but promise me when mini me gets old enough you tell him I'm his father."

"I promise." I say, "And we are not calling it mini me."

"What the hell are we suppose to call it?"

"How about peanut?" Jeff says, I smile

"Peanut I can live with." I say

"Oh Kels?" Randy says

"Yeah Randy?"

"Sorry about your title shot, if I wasn't a total dumbass you'd be champion soon."

"No problem Randy. Speaking of……." I gulp, "come on babe we have to tell Vince."

**okay I'm still fuming from summerslam. again punk had beaten Jeff. does anybody know about the rumor on the web that Jeff hasn't resigned his contract? please someone tell me that it isn't true?! ugh randy 'didn't' know about Ted's little brother coming and interrupting the match, _please_. what's ted little brothers name again? i completely forgot, DX won woot woot. **

***~*Happy Birthday Vincey Boy *~***

**Peace, shelbs**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the delay but I've had writer's block I didn't know how to end it. I do believe the next one will be the last one………I have come to a decision on how it will end. Hope you enjoy it****

* * *

**

Part 015

Telling the Boss man……

Jeff and I walk hand in hand to Papa Vince's office.

"Jeff I'm nervous." I say, he kisses me in reassurance but I know he was scared too. He knocks.

"Come in" Vince says, we enter the office and Vince looks up. "Ah Miss Moore, Mr. Hardy what can I do for you?"

"Well Mr. McMahon." I start.

"Oh no it's got to be bad you're calling me Mr. McMahon." He says smiling

"I'm pregnant sir." I say.

"That could be a problem with your title shot." He says.

"I know." I reply. "But Jeff and I really want to have a baby."

"This could work into a story-line. I'll have you help Teddy Long." He says "that starts tonight after you make the announcement that you're pregnant. Teddy and Jeff will be out there with you."

"Thank you sir." I say

"But when you're closer you will stay home, I don't want to loose an adopted grandson or Granddaughter."

"Yes sir," I say laughing.

I walk out and my phone goes off. It was a text from a number I didn't know.

'_You're such a liar; I know the truth, sult!'_

I quickly shut it and run to the women's rest room and begin to cry.

"Kelsey, are you okay?" Mickie asks

"Fine." I lied, "just hormones."

"Okay." She says

* * *

-6 months later-

If you watched the show you assume I was okay. But behind the scenes I was messed up. The messages came every now and then. You know they would say you're a stupid slut and things like that it didn't really start bothering me until they threaten to tell the world and ruin both Jeff's and my reputation.

"Kelsey." My brother says walking into my room. "Isn't there a thing where you can get a DNA test while the baby is still in the womb?"

He was the only one who knew about the messages. I told him not to tell anyone because I didn't want to cause any problems. My phone vibrates and I throw it to Shannon who has come accustom to reading them and telling me what it says.

"It's Jeff." He says throwing it back to me.

'_How long have you been getting the messages?'_

"He knows!" I say standing up. "I have a doctor's appointment; I'll be back around five."

"Alright." He says.

I get into my car and begin driving and my phone goes off again. Jeff was calling me

**_Me_/Jeff**

**Baby how long have you been getting the messages?**

_**For about 6 months.**_

**Why didn't you tell me?**

_**I was scared to. **_

**When Shannon told me I was afraid to let you out of my sight. I was afraid something would happen since you're on leave**

_**I have a doctor's appointment, I have to go.**_

**Call me later okay.**

_**Okay I love you**_

**Love you too.**

I pull into the doctor office and get out. I walk into the office and Polly my nurse met me there.

"Good afternoon Kelsey." She says smiling, "how have you been?"

"Alright. Ready for this to be over actually." I say, Polly smiles, did I forget to mention she's a huge fan and sometimes scares me.

"I bet are you anxious to get back into the ring?" she asks,

"I'm not sure if I'll get back into the ring Pol."

"You have to! Maryse having the title sucks, you need to get your title back!" she says, (see what I mean?)

"Don't worry her title reign won't be a long one Polly."

"Good. Well the doctor will be in momentarily." She says leaving. I sigh once she leaves and my phone goes off. It was Shannon.

**_Me_/Shannon**

_Hello?_

**How was the crazy lady?**

_**She is so scary don't laugh at me**_

**Sorry sis, I wish I could meet her**

_**How about you come with me and give her a heart attack**_

**Why don't you take Jeff with you?**

_**NO! She's obsessed with him. She'll prolly try to hit on him!**_

**I just wanted to tell you I won't be home when you get home**

_**Why?**_

**Going out with Crystal**

_**You better not.**_

**I'm not, *laughs* no I'm picking up Gregory and Jamie from the Airport.**

_**I'm so going to give Polly your number, that wasn't funny Shanni.**_

**Sorry had to do it.**

_**Tell them hi for me, I'll see you went I get home.**_

**Bye**

_**Peace.**_

The doctor walks in and I put my phone up.

"So Ms. Moore how are you?"

"I'm fine, doctor can I ask you something without you getting judgmental on me?"

"Sure, Kelsey what do you need?"

"Well you see, I need a DNA test to make sure I know who the father is. I slept with two men, not at the same time, but I need to know which one is truly the father."

"We can do it next week sometime." The doctor says smiling

"Thank you." I say

"Now let's take a look of your baby." He says rubbing the blue crap on my stomach.

**

* * *

**

**The baby's true father and who keeps sending those messages? You'll find out next chapter, don't miss it. **

**Review please, **

**Shelbs**

**"At this moment there are 6470818671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day; others are just not facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes...all you need is one"— Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well this is it. The end of Kelsey's Story. I hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

Part o16

The Final chapter…

-At the hospital-

"Ms. Moore we have the results. Test subject A: Randy Orton and Test Subject B: Jeff Hardy. The father of the baby is Test Subject B."

"So Jeff is the father?!" I exclaim, hugging the doctor. He smiles and nods

"Thank you so much doctor."

"No problem." He says, I stand up and walk to the door only to find Beth waiting for me.

"Hey Beth." I say

"Don't hey me you bitch." She says.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you been enjoying those little messages I've been sending you?"

"It was you!"

"Of course it was me. You don't think I wouldn't let you end up hurting Jeff, do you?"

"How in the hell did you find out?"

"Well I over heard you and Mickie at the hotel. You really should be quieter about your affairs."

"Why in the hell were you at the hotel?"

"Well see I wanted to talk to Jeff." She says smirking

"Well you can shove your blackmail up your ass because Jeff is the father." I snap, "and FYI, you'll never find someone if you keep being a bitch."

I walk out and get into my car and drive home.

* * *

-At 9 months-

I was driving home from Amy's house where my baby shower was held. My phone rings and it was Jeff.

_Me_/**Jeff**

_Hey babe_

**Hey you'll never guess what Randy just bought our daughter.**

_What?_

**This little ballerina costume for next Halloween.**

_That sounds cute._

**You know I'm glad Randy's going to be the god father.**

_He'll still spoiler her even if he wasn't god father_

**I know**

_I'm almost home I'll see you then._

**Okay.**

_I love you_

**I love you too Kelsey.**

I look at the road in front of me and see headlights, I assume they're on the other side of the road but as I got closer I realized that it was on my side. I slam on the breaks and my car starts to spin on the wet pavement. The car hits me and I begin hyperventilating feeling my stomach and praying the baby is okay. Twenty minutes later the whole brigade was here. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get me out of the car.

"Please just save the baby." I say drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

-Jeff's POV-

Shannon runs into the room, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong man?" I ask

"We have to go to the hospital." He says, "It's Kelsey"

I jump up and we drive to the hospital. I run to the counter

"We need to know where Kelsey Moore is being held."

"ICU." She says, we run to the area and wait for a doctor to come out. Finally a doctor comes out

"Are you here for Kelsey Moore?" he asks, we nod,

"I'm Shannon her brother and this is her boyfriend Jeff"

He frowns,

"Your sister is barely hanging on and she requests to speak to you and Jeff."

"What about the baby." Shannon asks

"Your sister's baby is healthy and is being taken to the maternity ward."

"Thank you doctor." Shannon says, we walk into her room and I stare at her pale face

"Jeffy." She whispers. I walk over to her and take her hand.

"Baby please, stay here with me." I say tears starting to fall. She reaches up and wipes a tear from my cheek

"Don't cry okay." She says. "Just please take care of our baby."

"What are we going to name her?" I ask,

"Victory Hardy." She says

"Victory Kelsey Hardy." I say she smiles and looks at Shannon who had tears running down his face.

"Not you too." She sighs. "I love you guys. Take care of yourselves."

"Baby please, don't talk like that."

"I know I'm dying okay." She says, "Don't sugar coat it."

"I'm sorry."

"Jeffy please don't go back into the black hole you lived in. if you do I'll come down and kick your ass. You're a dad now."

"I know."

"and Jeff you'll find someone okay, you won't be a single dad your whole life. Just make sure when you do find that someone that Victory likes her."

"I will," I say kissing her cheek

"Take care of our little girl." She whisper, she closes her eyes and her heartbeat began to fade. I kiss her forehead, as she strait lines. Tear fall down my face as the doctors and nurses try to revive her. I feel a kiss on my cheek and knew that she was gone.

* * *

-At the funeral-

Mickie sat next to me and held my hand as the preacher ended his sermon.

"Now her brother would like to say a few things before the end of the service." He says, Shannon stands up and walks to the podium.

"My sister lived her life to the fullest and I know she's up there watching over us. When we were younger she used to tell me that she wouldn't be caught dead at my funeral. Just playing around, you know. I didn't think I'd be here so soon, my sister was only 27 years old and I don't understand why she was taken, leaving behind her a whole family that loved her but she was. My sister always wanted to wrestle when we met the Hardy's and began playing around, we all knew she had potential to become the next women's champion, she may never have became woman's champion but she changed what people thought of Divas. My sister represents life, so when you think about her, don't think about her dying but think about how alive she was when she was alive. She was very important to many people and I know we'll all miss her. Thank you."

Shannon lays something in her casket and sits down. I play with the photo Mickie had taken of me and Victory, and stand up. I place the photo in her hand and see that Shannon had put his mother's necklace next to her. I smile and kiss her cheek.

"I love you." I whisper and I walk back and sit down.

I stayed until all the dirt was over her.

"Jeff Shannon is having a get together at his house. Do you wanna go?" Mickie asks walking up. I look at her and begin crying

"She's gone." I cry, "She's really gone. I thought as long as the casket was visible she was still alive some how but now that I can't see the casket, she's really gone."

"I know…"

"During the whole service I thought she was just going to pop up and say 'JKing! I'm not dead, but boy, did you guys see your faces."

Mickie begins crying too, and she hugs me. I feel a presence and I hear her laughter, I look around and I see her on her gravestone staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She smiles, mouths 'I love you' and blows a kiss then she disappears. I shake my head and stand up.

"Come on Mickie." I say, "We better go, before Shannon sends a search party out."

"Okay." She says

* * *

-6 years later-

"Come on daddy!" Victory says pulling me to the cemetery. She stops and looks back, "come on Mickie!"

She puts her hands on her hips waiting for my wife get out of the car holding our three month old son, Alex (after Kelsey's Middle name). Mickie and I got married about 6 months ago, we started dating two years after Kelsey died, It just felt right with Mickie, don't get me wrong I'm still madly in love with Kelsey, and Mickie knows that and accepts that but Kelsey told me that night at the hospital that I will move on and find someone and marry them. One day when I looked at Mickie I knew that Kelsey was talking about her. Mickie wouldn't let Victory call her mom, even though Victory thought of her as a second mom.

"DADDY!" victory's loud voice yells shaking me from my thought, she acted like Kelsey everyday. She runs to Kelsey's gravestone and smiles

"Kelsey Alexander Moore." She reads, "Hi mommy, I'm 6 today! Daddy got me a puppy I called it Pan because of my nickname being Tink. Mommy I miss you, and even though we never met I know you really pretty, uncle Shannon gave me these to put on you're plot."

She puts some flowers in a vase that I had put nest to her stone.

"Uncle Matty said he's coming later to visit you. I love you mommy. We're on our way to grandpa's house where we're having my birthday party. Stop by if you can okay. Well bye."

"Give me a minute okay?" I tell Mickie, she nods and takes Victory's hand and walks to the car.

"Hey Kelsey." I whisper, "Well she's getting so big. She looks more like you every day. Randy continues to spoil her. John and Tiffany got married last month, Shannon met a girl named Taylor she's pretty neat. I'm thinking about retiring from wrestling but I don't know yet. I haven't even told Mickie yet. I have to go, if she inherited anything from you it's not being patient. I love you Tink."

I place I single red rose and walk towards the car. I feel a kiss on my cheek and I turn around.

The rose was gone.

* * *

**Reviews please, and keep reading my other stories.**

**Shelbs**

"**When the heart weeps for what it has lost, the soul laughs for what it has found."-Sufi aphorism **

"**If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you."- Winnie the Pooh**

"**Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts the most."- Sandra Bullock Hope Floats**

"**Don't be afraid of death... but rather the unlived life."- Angus Tuck: Tuck Everlasting**


End file.
